The Look
by galacticharem
Summary: When Dean asks Castiel why things have been so awkward between them lately, the answer he gets is not one he was expecting.


That look. Dean had received it time and time again, and he still didn't understand it. That lingering stare. It was getting awkward, and awkward was frustrating. Especially when he and Castiel had been so close. It had appeared seemingly overnight, that look. And Dean hated it.

Now, in a motel room in the middle of nowhere, and with Sam out to buy his brother a six-pack, Dean didn't appreciate the new-found awkwardness between him and the angel. The sun was sinking behind the curtains and the walls kept out all outside noise, leaving the room silent enough to drive anyone insane. And anyone included Dean Winchester. "Okay," He shot up off the foot of the bed, eyes boring holes into the angel in the corner. "What is it?"

Castiel set nervous eyes on him. His voice shook. "What?"

Dean splayed out his arms in gesture. "What's wrong? Why does it feel like there's something you're hiding from me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

His eyes began to bulge and his arms flailed with his words. "Did I say something? Do something? Is-" He snapped, pointing at Castiel in recognition. "Is this about when me and Sammy locked you out of the Impala at that gas station?"

Castiel's brow knitted as he shook his head. "No."

He huffed, shrugging and looking around for the answer, until it finally hit him and he felt like a complete moron for not seeing it in the first place. He dropped his arms and looked at the angel, voice careful as he spoke. "Cas," he spoke. "Is this about the time I walked in on you?"

The angel's eyes went wide, straying to the floor as his face flushed. Embarrassment was written all over his features. And not just embarrassment, shame.

Dean took the silence as a confirmation and slowly started to approach his friend. His voice was soft. The last thing he wanted to do was humiliate him any further. "Cas, it's okay. You know that, right?"

His breathing wavered as he heard the man's footsteps coming closer.

"It's normal," His feet led him closer and soon he was in front of his poor, confused friend. "Everyone does it, Cas."

"I couldn't," Castiel's voice was barely a whisper.

Dean didn't catch it. "What?"

His eyes met Dean's and his face grew hot. "I couldn't."

Dean was caught a bit off guard, and, for a minute, he didn't know what to say. "What do you mean?"

Castiel's eyes squeezed tight as he looked back down. "I was stressed out, and I, I felt strange, so I tried, but I couldn't, Dean. It wouldn't work," He gazed up into Dean's eyes again, and if he hadn't been embarrassed already, he was now. "I don't know how."

Now Dean was surprised, but still a bit confused. "What does this have to do with me?"

Castiel shied away, voice falling hushed again. "You were the one that I kept thinking of that was making me feel strange."

It was silent as Dean's face grew hot. He wasn't sure how to process this information. Did this mean Cas had a thing for him? Or was he just one seriously horny guy? Only one way to find out, he thought. "Cas, can I ask you a question?"

He looked up, hopeful eyes shining with what looked like a layer of tears. "What is it, Dean?"

Almost cutting him off, Dean leaned down to press his lips against Castiel's. The angel's eyes went wide as he tried to figure out what was going on, and what he should do. But his lips treasured the softness of Dean's against them and soon found a rhythm with them. His eyes followed suit and fluttered shut.

Seemingly too soon to Castiel, Dean's lips pulled away with a soft smack and they opened their eyes. The angel looked up to see the human almost towering above him and he could feel his vessel's heart thumping in its chest. Dean spoke, "Did you enjoy that?" The question that would supposedly prove one theory and disprove another.

Castiel let out a shaky breath. "Hell yes."

And that proved just fine with Dean. With a smirk, he reached over to lock the motel door before bringing his arm down to sit at Castiel's waist. "I can help you, Cas." The hand lifted his shirt just enough so it could slide underneath to stroke the skin.

He shuddered. "With what?"

The hand slipped out from under his shirt to wrap his arm around Castiel's middle. He started leading him to the bathroom, a soothing tone to his voice. "Your not-so-little problem." His hand drifted down to squeeze a firm cheek before trailing back up to rest at his waist.

Cas had let out a sound of surprise, but it was ignored as Dean shut the bathroom door behind them. "O-Oh." His cheeks flushed pink and he was suddenly nervous.

Dean saw that as he turned to the angel and became a bit sympathetic. Okay, so I won't ravage Castiel's body, he thought. Yet. He got close to him, voice soft. "Don't worry, Cas," He took buttons of the angel's shirt in between his fingers and undid them, one by one, until he could finally discard the item and toss it on the floor. He looked up at Dean with such uncertain eyes. "Trust me," He breathed against his lips before placing a gentle kiss there. He then moved to remove his own shirt.

Cas cherished the kiss, but still felt vulnerable without any clothes on. Cold. He shivered. "Dean?"

Now shirtless, Dean looked at Castiel with soft eyes. "Yeah, Cas?"

His eyes drifted down to the human's sculpted abs and his mouth began to water. "I'm cold."

Dean's lips perked. "Don't worry about that. Now..." His fingers began fumbling with the button on Castiel's jeans. Soon, they were falling to the floor and Dean tossed them aside, as well. Now the angel had been stripped down to his boxers, and things were only going to get better. "There."

Castiel was uncomfortable, to say the least. He'd never felt so exposed in his life. "D-Dean?"

The man placed his big hands on Castiel's back, warming the skin instantly. "Yes, Cas?"

He trembled at the feel of his stinging hands and that strange feeling came back. "What about Sam?"

"He doesn't need to know." He led them to the far wall so he could lean Castiel against it, pressing him back against the tile so he could press himself against him.

Cas hissed with the cool tile at his back and the burning hot body against his front. It was a bit overwhelming, with both extremes on either side. Hot and cold. Safe and unsafe... but he was still trying to figure out which one was which.

"You're okay, Cas," Dean smiled warmly at his angel, pecking his lips. "What you're feeling is good." And he went on to nuzzle his neck and nip at the skin.

His lip quivered and his head clunked back against the wall. Another shaky breath escaped. The strange feeling grew, radiating around his thighs.

Dean noticed with a chuckle and eased up on his neck, knowing he would be easy to set off. He wasn't done yet. He licked his lips and moved on to lick down his neck, to plant tiny kisses all over his chest.

The air hit the wet spots on his chest and chilled like ice, sending shivers down his spine.

The man's tongue licked every inch of his exposed pelvis before feeling him tremble and pulling away to breathe against skin. "Cas, are you ready?"

Hot breath had Castiel trembling again. He nodded. "Yes."

With a frustrated grumble, Sam climbed out of the Impala, six-pack in hand. Locking the car, he cursed at the night sky. "Seriously, Dean? Only alcoholics drink alone this late." A sigh brushed past his lips as he reached for the motel room doorknob. He jiggled it, but it locked up. He stood there, frozen, for a moment. Jiggle. Nothing. Jiggle, jiggle, curse, swear, jiggle. "What the hell?" He wasn't angry anymore. Now he was worried. By now, Dean or Cas should have answered the door. Something could have been wrong; it wasn't like it was uncommon for everything to spiral out of control for them.

He set the six-pack down on the ground before approaching the curtained window. He attempted to see through the sheets, but no dice. With another curse, he returned to the door and hoped jiggling would avail.

Dean's fingers slid beneath the rim of Castiel's boxers before, ever so slowly, sliding them down to expose him. He helped the panicked angel step out of the holes and shoved them aside. But it wasn't like Dean was all flowers and candy, either. He'd never been with a man before. The only reason he'd managed to keep so collected was the thought of helping Cas. And damn, he thought, eyes flashing wide for a brief moment. Did Cas have a nice body...

"D-Dean?" Cas stuttered, letting out yet another shaky breath. He seemed to be full of those today.

His eyes cast up to lock with the angel's. He gave a reassuring smile. "Okay, Cas. This is gonna feel weird at first, okay? But just go with it." He received a nod from Castiel, and, without further ado, reached up to take hold of him. He starting working him slowly, up and down.

Cas gasped, eyes going wide as this new sensation swept over him like a tidal wave. Strength and weakness, pain and pleasure, all combined, and it was overwhelming.

"Don't fight it, Castiel," Dean hummed. He started picking up the pace, if even just the slightest bit.

And in that moment, Castiel became Dean's. The pleasure wash brainwashing, and there was nothing but the two of them in that bathroom. His eyes slid shut and his breathing picked up.

While one hand kept up the hard work, a thumb crept up to slide over his tip, slicking his skin.

He grumbled within his chest, eyes squeezing shut, head turning off to the side. Tiny gasps spurted from his mouth every so often.

Dean was surprised the angel had lasted this long, considering he was a virgin. He wanted to make this special. And he knew what he was going to do may have been taking it a little too far, but Castiel wasn't the only horny one. Without a warning, he took Castiel into his mouth and put his tongue to work.

Castiel was no expert, obviously, but he knew that this was a whole different kind of pleasure; warm, soft and wet. He was also positive that, whatever Dean was doing, he loved it. He moaned, throwing his head back against the wall. He was panting now, and his hips began to buck, unknowingly sending himself further into Dean. His eyes rolled down lethargically to land on the surprising sight of Dean Winchester with his mouth around him. Dean's head bobbed up and down, and Cas' hand made its way to clutch into his hair. Normally, he would have had about a dozen questions, but at the moment, he couldn't care less about the sanitation of the situation, or the potential choking hazard. He just cared about how God damn amazing it felt.

Then there came a strange stirring in his gut. He sputtered out random little grunts until his stomach clenched, his breathing hitched and only one word would fall from his lips. "Dean," as he poured himself into the man, moaning like he didn't know was possible. His body shuddered.

Dean released Castiel and swallowed everything he'd been given. Sweet and salty, he noted, wiping his chin to check for leftovers. He looked up to see Cas sliding down the wall to land on his bottom by Dean, still catching his breath, eyes shut. He quickly and carefully redressed him in his boxers and jeans before crawling over to him and sitting back against the wall. His arm came up to wrap around Castiel's middle and pull him close, almost to the point where he was on his lap. And, afterward, his hand took to stroking his cheek.

Castiel's eyes slid open in a half-lidded gaze up at the man. "Dean," His voice was dreamy, like he was off somewhere else.

"Yeah, Cas?" Normally, he wouldn't be caught dead with another man, but the rest of the world just seemed to fall behind him and Cas.

"It's imperative," He yawned. "That we do this again."

He smiled, leaning down to plant a tiny kiss on his lips. "We will."

It was Castiel's turn to smile. "Thank you, Dean." And his eyes fluttered shut again.

His voice grew softer, if it were possible. "No problem, Cas." Just sitting there, going over the past fifteen minutes in his head, relishing in the sound of Castiel's breathing, he found himself drifting off, too.

_Bang! Crack! Boom!_

Sam growled as he kicked in the motel room door. These assholes better not have thought they were going to get away with screwing with his brother. Especially not after he'd just bought a six-pack of beer for the guy. He scoped out the room. Nothing out of the ordinary, other than the bathroom door being closed. Running on adrenaline, Sam shut the door behind him and searched through the clutter on the desk next to him. He pulled out a switchblade and clicked it open. It wasn't much, but it would have to do; Dean could have been tied up on the bathroom floor for all he knew, and that meant every second counted.

He crept closer to the door, moving his ear close to it. He heard nothing. Slowly, he twisted the knob and pushed the door open. What he saw was the absolute last thing he'd been expecting. There, on the bathroom floor, laid Dean and Castiel, shirtless. Castiel was laying on Dean's shoulder, and Dean's head was slumped over Castiel's. Cas sort of clung to Dean's chest, both of theirs rising and falling with their steady breathing. He was dumbfounded and at a loss for words, so he backed quietly out of the room, shutting the door after he'd left. Slowly, he walked over to the six-pack and cracked one open, taking a few decent gulps before he slammed the can down onto a table and climbed into his bed. He needed to sleep on this one.

**The next morning...**

"Yeah, I'm telling you, Bobby, they're all over each other," Sam's voice was hushed from the other side of the bathroom door.

"You mean, like... _all over each other _all over each other?" Bobby wasn't being as considerate.

Sam's eyes bulged as he nodded. "They're _shirtless_, Bobby. Cas, who lives in a trench coat, is shirtless. That means Dean _got_ him shirtless, and _that _means-"

The bathroom door swung open and an all-too-cheery Dean appeared in the doorway with a smiling Cas on his arm. The two were still shirtless. "Good morning, world!" Dean exclaimed, eyes falling on each of the two men in front of him. "Sammy. Bobby."

Both of their eyes were wide as they stared at the two in utter shock. "W-What..." Sam mustered up. "What happened last night?"

Castiel beamed, pearly whites flashing at them. "First, Dean took his-"

Dean's eyes went just as wide before he smiled nervously and cleared his throat to shut Cas up. "What Cas meant to say was that, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," And he topped it off with a wink at the two.

Castiel's lips were still tied up in a warm smile as he let his eyes lock on Dean's.

The man caught on and returned the smile. There was that look again; that lingering stare. And Dean loved it.


End file.
